Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a molding packaging material and a molded case preferably for use as a case for a lithium-ion secondary battery for use in, e.g., laptop computers, mobile phones, automobiles, and stationary devices, and also preferably for use as a packaging material for food products or pharmaceutical products.
Description of the Related Art
The following description of related art sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and certain problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As the aforementioned molding packaging material, a packaging material is known in which a metallic foil layer as a barrier layer is provided between an outer layer made of heat resistant resin and an inner layer made of thermoplastic resin, and these layers are integrally laminated (see Patent Documents 1 to 4). Further, it is proposed to improve the quality of the molding packaging material by further laminating a layer on the outside of the outer layer.
In the molding packaging material of Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is described that the moldability and the durability are improved by subjecting the outer layer to a protection process or by providing a matte coat layer. Further, it is also described that forming a matte coat layer improves the outer appearance quality of the packaging material, and prevents adherence of the packaging materials to each other, facilitating the handling. The aforementioned matte coat layer is made of a resin composition in which solid fine particles are dispersed in a resin. As the resin, acrylic resin, urethane-based resin, alkyd-based resin, fluoride-based resin, etc., are used, and as the solid fine particles, silica, kaolin, etc., are used.
It is described that, in the packaging material of Patent Document 4, the electrolyte resistance is improved by using a film formed by coextruding a polyester resin layer/an adhesive resin/a polyamide layer as an outermost heat resistant resin layer.